


White Eyes

by AbelineGrace



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Magic, Sensory Overload, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: In a world where everybody is born with a specific eye color that tells them how powerful they are, Dipper and Mabel are born with pure white eyes. Their parents force them to wear brown contacts for their safety.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh sorry it's so short lol

**this chapter is shit. dont read it. i hate it. ignore it. it's really badly written. i promise the rest of it is better. plus this is like basically useless idk why i havent deleted it.**

_"Uhm.. ma'am.." the nurses were whispering amongst themselves as they cleaned the twins, the doctor was the one talking. "Your children.." Ms Pines, exhausted, looks up to the Doctor with her brown eyes_

_"What is it? Are they alright?" She forced herself out of her tired state, her children have to be alright._

_"Well.." one of the nurses turn around, a black woman with her hair pulled back into a bun. "Marri is a little frail, but she'll live. Mabel is perfectly healthy it's just" she clears her throat, "They have white eyes.." her voice is quiet, so nobody else can hear._

_Ms Pines's eyes widen, "I.. I thought that was nothing but a myth!"_

_"It appears not, Miss" comes another nurse's voice, who was wrapping Marri in a blue blanket and Mabel in a pink one, to differentiate the twins._

_"I..I'll handle it" Ms Pines replies, "Please, I beg of you not to tell anybody" the nurses and doctor nod in reply._

_-=-_

_"Marri, Mabel!" Calls Ms Pines, a week from now was the twins first day of school. She homeschooled them for as long as she could, never letting them outside or to be seen by guests. However now that she had a solution.._

_Black Market made contacts, she got two pairs of brown ones. Today she was giving them to the twins._

_"Yeah, mommy?" Came the two girls voices, Marri in her shorts and t-shirt, Mabel in a sweater and some leggings._

_"Is everything alright?" Marri sounded hesitant, worried even._

_"Yes, yes. I'm alright, come here and sit down for me" she smiled to the girls, both followed instruction and took their seats. "I need you two to put these in for me" she held out the brown contacts, one set for both of them_

_-=-_

_"Mom..?" Eleven year old Marri stands in the doorway to their mothers study, awkwardly shifting._

_"Yes, dear?" Ms Pines was sitting at her desk, overworked. "Is everything alright?" She looked up, smiling at her daughter_

_"I.. uhm.." Marri looked down at the ground anxiously, "Im not a girl" he mumbles, but it's loud enough. Ms Pines just keeps smiling. It's quiet and that shakes Marri's false confidence._

_Ms Pines crouches down, setting a hand on Marri's shoulder. "What are you then?" She asks_

_“I-I think i’m a boy,” his voice doesnt raise in volume and he takes a step back._

_“Okay, sweetie, what’s your name?” Mrs Pines didn’t fully expect one, he wasn’t even in first grade yet, but he does respond._

_"Uhm.. Mason" he replies, "Youre not mad..?" Ms Pines just pulls Mason into a hug_

_"Does Mabel know already?" Mason nods, wrapping his arms around his mother. "Alright, well" she pulls away gently "We can talk more about this tomorrow, I'll even let you off school" Mason smiles, hes never been much like his twin when it came to showing his joy through grins and physical contact. A small smile and a hug go a long way for him._

_-=-_

_And so they did, they spoke about it. In a couple months Dipper has primarily masculine clothes and since Ms Pines is becoming Mrs Pines, they moved and before the school year even started they went in and talked to the staff. So nobody knows Mason as Marri, it's even changed in their information. Nobody suspects anything._

_The summer of Gravity Falls comes around, they go on their adventures, they come back scarred as fuck, yaknow_

_/the uuge/_


	2. In Which We Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1524 WC

They end up skipping the next year, since that next summer didn't seem so bad they decided to go back every year. The year we're gonna focus on is the year of their seventeenth birthday, they head to Gravity Falls sixteen.

Mabel has taken on a bit more of a punk-ish-not-really phase, but she's still cheerful and excitable. She has a side shave and a few piercings, usually she wears a tank top and some cuffed jeans. Today, as they ride the bus towards their home away from home, Mabel wears a hot pink tank top (not spaghetti strap), a pair of cuffed blue jeans, black combat boots and an absurd amount of bracelets (some beads, some candy, some plastic)

Dipper on the other hand is wearing his signature pine tree hat, his hair is still a shaggy brown mess. He's wearing a blue and white flannel that's got the sleeves folded up to just above his elbows, a red t-shirt and some blue jeans over top of brown hiking boots. He's got a brown messenger bag swung over him that holds his T shot shit, a spare binder and his personal journal. He got his ears pierced in a few places. He's also wearing a lot of bracelets, though his are all leather in place of the candy and bead ones on his sister. His blue and white suitcase is on the bus floor in front of him next to Mabel's pink and black one.

Waddles is sitting on Mabel's lap in a sweater, chilling while his owner listens to music in her earbuds and Dipper is sketching in his journal, specifically, he’s drawing Mabel for her information page.

The ride was long, which made it ending so much better. "Mabel!" Dipper whisper shouted, shaking his sister. She groaned and blinked her eyes open tiredly. "We're almost here!" He was grinning, the Welcome to Gravity Falls! Sign passing the bus.

Mabel blinked a couple times before her face lit up and she jumped into a sitting position and peered out the window, shoving her face against the glass. "We're here! We're here, we're here!" She squealed, jumping up and down in her seat.

Dipper snickers, covering his mouth and nose as he does. "Come on, sit back down, it's a couple more minutes to the bus stop," Dipper patted her shoulder and she sat back down, practically vibrating.

She was up in a millisecond and at the door faster than Dipper could blink once the bus arrived, causing the younger twin to laugh and grab his bag to follow her.

The doors opened and Mabel squealed, rushing out. Outside at the bus stop stands Soos, Ford, Stan, Wendy, Robbie, Pacifica, Candy and Grenda. Mabel wasted no time throwing herself at Candy and Grenda for a group hug, followed by the Grunkles individually and everybody else.  
Dipper stayed by the bus, even after it left he stayed there while everybody else spoke, he stayed there and observed, as per usual.  
He observed that Pacifica had cut her hair over the part of the year they’d been gone. It was a pixie cut now, she had little stars (makeup, probably) under her eyes.

Robbie still wears that hoodie, but he definitely got nicer, he hadn't changed much otherwise though. Wendy still had her long shaggy red hair, she usually wore a white tank top and flannel or something, she also hadn't changed much. 

Candy was much taller now, and she usually sported a tiara and a dress, as she became queen on the gnomes. She also usually had her long black hair up in a semi messy bun. Grenda, while still muscly, she was also taller. Her deep voice she had embraced further over the years, sure she would much rather it be the feminine voice she dreamed of, but it wasn't . So she just enjoyed having a war cry.

"Aye, Dippin’ dots!" Wendy called, waving to Dipper as Mabel rambled away about her school year to her friends.

Dipper laughed and nodded to her, "Hey, Wendy," he took a few steps closer and smiled. "How was your year?" He asked

"Pretty good, how about yours? Enjoying highschool still?" Dipper just groaned, Wendy laughed in response.

"High school sucks, nobody likes me, Mabel's the popular one," he complains, "and like at least half my teachers must hate me,"

"Oof man, i'm sure they don't hate you," Wendy strolled over, not too close. Everybody got used to Dipper hating physical contact when he returned the first time, so they kept their distance for the most part. "How's your little boyfriend?" She teased

"Wendy!" Dipper whined, blush rising to his cheeks and ears, "We broke up, uhm- I had a panic attack and he left," he chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh, jeez," Wendy frowned, "You want a hug or sumthin’?" Dipper shook his head and gave her a smile. She nodded in response. "Okay, well! He didn't deserve you then," she grinned and he just chuckled, the two of them turn and observe the others.

Mabel is giving Pacifica a kiss on the cheek when they turn, "Alright, you two!" Stan claps, "Time to head back to the shack, you little weirdos can hang out tomorrow," everybody whined but agreed, Mabel got more hugs out and everybody waved at Dipper. After that the four, wait.

"Pacifica?" Dipper questioned when he realized the blonde had been walking with them for a few minutes now. The blonde hummed in response and looked up at him, "Why are you.. following us?" He question, Pacifica stared before snorting a laugh.

"I've been staying at the mystery shack since my parents kicked me out for being a lesbian and shit," she replied, waving her hand dismissively.

"That's gotta hurt," Dipper replied, "Don't know what I'd do if my parents kicked me out,"

"Why would your parents kick you out?" Pacifica replied, looking at him confused.

"I'm Gay, and uh," he chuckled awkwardly, “Yeah, but they already know, so,”

Pacifica made an o shape with her mouth and nodded, "Neat,”

Dipper nodded, but quickly resigned to lagging behind the group after they finished talking. Pacifica catches up with her girlfriend, and Dipper eventually finds conversation with Ford (who ended up removing himself from the other three because he couldn't contribute to the conversation)

The twins [and Pacifica, who was wrapped in a conversation with Mabel] immediately headed up to the attic once they got back. Dipper was quietly filling up his dresser with more clothes, they already had a bunch there though. Mabel was filling the closet with her sweaters and shit while chatting with Pacifica, who was leaned against the wall next to the closet.

“Oh! How’s your magic? I’m so jealous,” Mabel asked Pacifica dramatically, her and her brother had been taught never to use their abilities or even mention them to anybody. Not that that was super difficult, since they haven't even discovered their abilities. 

Pacifica laughed, “It’s fine, I haven’t really been practicing it,” she replied, “Though your grunkle is trying to get me to swindle his customers with it,” Dipper snorted in the background.

Mabel giggled along, “Classic Grunkle Stan!” she replied cheerily, hooking a gorgeous long black and pink dress onto a hanger and putting it away. “Gosh I wish I had magic,” she whined, leaning back for effect before lazily getting back to putting her clothes on hangers.

Pacifica chuckled and shrugged. She didn’t have anything else to say on the matter. So the twins kept putting away their stuff, taking down the stuff on the walls that they had last year and don’t like anymore in favor of new things. Well, Mabel did. 

Mabel took down some MLP and other childish crap off her walls in favor of band posters and photos shes taken with a polaroid camera her mom got her. Dipper didn’t take anything off his walls but he did put up some new drawings he was proud of.

Pacifica sat and watched, just chilling, occasionally asking Mabel a question about the band or just chatting. “Kids, time for lunch!” Ford shouted, causing Dipper to wince. Mabel looked at him worriedly but he just shook it off and headed out the door, his long lanky body vanishing into the darkness of the hallway.

“What was that?” Pacifica inquired while Mabel stapled her last poster into the wall. 

“Oh, he’s just sensitive to loud noises. He wasn’t last summer so I’m not sure what happened,” Mabel replied, shrugging. She put the last staple in, set down the stapler gun and jumped off her bed. “Let’s go get lunch!” she grinned, grabbing Pacificas hand [which caused the blonde to blush] and running downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch that day turned out to be grilled cheese, then dinner was bowls of cereal that they took to their own room. Mabel spent a lot of the day setting up her electronic drums (she wasn’t allowed real ones because her family wanted her to be able to listen to it with headphones), and then stayed up until around one playing them. 

Dipper, on the other hand, hung out with Ford setting up a new campaign for DD&MD, before retiring to his room and reading a book until three or four in the morning.

“Mabel,” Dipper shoves his sister who’s laying sound asleep in her bed, she lets out a sort of snort and rolls over, “Mabel, Grunkle Stan made stancakes!” He reaches over and shakes her shoulders.

Mabel’s eyes snap open and she jumped up, “Stancakes?!” She then turns to look at Dipper and furrows her brows before whining, “Nooo I wanted Stancakes..” 

Dipper gives her a weird look, “Yeah, cmon, before Great Uncle Ford eats them all,” he reaches out to grab her wrist as she speaks, and she just shrieks.

“Dipper?!” She flails her head around, looking for her brother who’s standing right in front of her.

“Jesus christ, Mabel, I’m right here,” Dipper responds, having leaned back and released her wrist thanks to that /very/ obnoxious and high pitched scream that pierced his ears.  
Mabel, instead of looking at him, is staring at his bed. He rolls his eyes and turns, not entirely certain what he expected. He does know it certainly /wasn’t/ to see his own body laying there, asleep.

“Oh that’s freaky,” he whispers, turning to his sister, “Ohhhh that’s so freaky..” he repeats, turning back to his body.

“Dipper, what’s going on..?” Mabel calls, her own eyes not leaving the view of her sleeping brother despite her obviously being able to hear him.

“Uhhhhh,” Dipper makes his way over to his own body, going to reach into the flannel pocket. He has two journals, one with an eye inside the pinetree and the other with a 1. The Eye Journal he writes down knowledge about powers, in the front pages of the journal are all of the eye colors and their meanings, in the middle is lists and empty pages made for power names and descriptions, then the back of the journal are pages with drawings of people he knows or knew and notes on them and their powers.

However, instead of reaching and pulling out his journal like he expected, he’s yeeted into his own body which causes him to curse loudly and fall off his bed with a painful thud, “Fuck,” he mutters, looking up at Mabel who’s staring at him _very_ confused.

“What just happened?” she asked, still having not gotten an answer from before, “Why could I hear you, why could I _feel_ you if you were _asleep_?!”

Dipper reaches into his flannel pocket, wincing at the bruise he’s probably going to get from slamming into the ground like that, and pulls out the eye journal.

He flips through the pages for a moment or two before both reading aloud and explaining, “Well there’s a handful of out of body abilities, Astral Projection, sending your mind or spirit and possessing other creatures or humans, the second of which takes more training. There’s Sensory Projection, where you send out your own senses to somebody else or take on theirs, so somebody could see what you see or the other way around. Soul Form, where your soul leaves your body and can walk around like a ghost, uh,” he pauses to read a bit more before looking back up and rereading Soul Form, “I think it’s that?”

Mabel blinks a few times, “Wait, since when did we have powers?” Dipper gives her a deadpan look, “What?! We have brown eyes, Dipper!”

“We have _white_ eyes, Mabel, when we were little mom gave us permanent brown contacts from the black market or something because she didn’t want us to get taken away by the government,” he ~explains,~ returning to reading over his Soul related page on magic.

“White eyes? I thought those were just a myth,” Mabel yawns, standing to get dressed while they talk.

“Guess not, according to the ‘myths’,” he flips back to the front, “White eyes have two strong abilities, or alternatively one strong ability and two average or lesser ones,” he reads aloud.

There’s a moment of silence while Dipper flips to a free page, scribbling down on the left page his own name and on the right page his sisters name, writing notes about his ability and his eye color on his own page. He decides to draw them later, they need to head downstairs and get breakfast.

“Wait,” Mabel calls while Dipper’s standing, “..What do you think I can do!?” she exclaims, spinning around, now donning a pink muscle shirt with a black sports bra underneath and jean shorts, her pink flip flops protecting her feet from the countless splinters the floor wants to give her.

Dipper only shrugs, “Come on, those pancakes are probably already gone!” he laughs, suddenly lightening the room with the twin smiles, both racing out the bedroom and down the stairs with laughter and shoves to see who could get there first.

“Stancakes!” Mabel shouts, kicking her flip flops off at the last step and sliding across the wooden floor so she can leap into one of the stools in the kitchen, “Gimmie gimmie gimmie,” she growls before breaking off into giggles. Dipper rolls his eyes kindheartedly at his sister antics, going to plop into the seat beside her.

“Alright, alright,” Stan laughs, serving up three stancakes to her, as well as shoving her _special_ syrup, which is filled with edible glitter and is _strawberry_. Dipper on the other hand, grabs himself one stancake, and the regular syrup, dumping a fair amount onto his plate to dip into.

Unlike his sister who basically drowns her stancakes in the stuff and devours them while simultaneously keeping up conversation with Stan and, eventually, Pacifica.

Dipper is tasked with bringing Ford his breakfast, which is one stancake with a single slice of butter on top, once he finishes. He accepts it, obviously, and heads downstairs with the plate where he finds Ford asleep, head on his hand, over his desk which is covered in papers that are apparently for their campaign.

Dipper gently shoves some of the papers out of the way and sets the plate down, then shakes Ford’s shoulder, “Great Uncle Ford,” Dipper calls, trying to avoid startling him too much.  
Because _apparently_ when you startle somebody who was in alternate dimensions for thirty years and constantly thinks he’s going to be murdered, it doesn’t usually end well.

He half succeeds, Ford jolts and startles Dipper by shooting up and reaching for the raygun in his coat, Dipper ends up squeaking and jumping backwards, tripping over a stack of books and landing on his ass, “Oh, shoot,” Ford whisper shouts as Dipper slowly sits up with a groan.

“Are you alright, Dipper?” Ford inquires worriedly, reaching out to help the boy up. Dipper hesitates before he responds, glancing back at the ground. He quickly slams his hand against his body, mostly discreet, before he finally responds.

“Yep! I’m fine, just tripped,” He laughed awkwardly, grabbing Fords hand to pull himself up.

“If your sure, what exactly was it you needed?” the scientist responds, his gaze lingering on Dipper for a moment longer than usual, before he returns to his seat.

“Oh, Grunkle Stan just wanted me to bring you your breakfast,” Dipper replies, walking over and gesturing to the plate of Stancakes, “What were you working on?”

“Oh! I was working on the world building and calculations for our new campaign,” he replied, “Of course, I was going to check with you when I finished, since we’re building it together,” Ford is still getting used to being, well, nice? Social? Something like that.

Dipper nods, “Fun, alright, well, show me when you’re done? Mabel’s probably going to-”

“Dipper!” Mabel screams from upstairs, it’s followed by boisterous laughter.

“Do that,” Dipper sighed, “Enjoy your Stancakes, Great Uncle Ford!” he calls, making his way back up to the main floor of the shack.

“Dipper, Dipper, Dipper! Stan agreed to take me to get _real_ drums! You have to help me pick!” Mabel squeals the moment he’s in sight, sprinting over to him and bouncing on her feet.

Dipper glances at Stan with a very, ‘what have you done’ kind of look, “..Sure,” Mabel lights up, squealing and exclaiming cheerily, “When are we leaving?” he asks.  
“Right. Now.” Mabel says, feigning seriousness before dissolving into giggles, “In a few minutes,”


	4. In Which Mabel Gets her Drums, and Dipper Learns to Keep his Soul

The drum set she wanted was actually really, really expensive. In Stan’s eyes, at least. So Mabel instead gets one of the cheaper sets, it’s black with silver metal around the trim. She forced Stan to take them so she could get the stuff to put permanent paint onto the metal.

She spent an hour setting it up, and then two hours doing the paint in layers, and finally an hour and a half putting extra decor on it. She finished around six or seven, and instead of playing it like she wanted to, she decided to save that for another time.

Instead, she goes to wake her brother (who tried to read and dosed off around two and had been asleep since) and beg him to explore the forest with them. Because who knows how many new things are out there.

“Dipper!” Mabel whines, drawing the name out, shaking Dipper’s body which is completely buried under at /least/ sixty blankets. “Wake up, I wanna to go exploring!”  
“Mabel, we’ve already explored this entire forest,” came Dipper’s muffled response, “and it’s too bright out,” 

“No it’s not, it’s super pretty!” she shouts, gesturing wildly out the window. The sunlight is rather soft today, though while it still looks gorgeous it isn’t the glaring brightness it usually is, “Come on,” she whines further, grabbing Dipper’s wrist and tugging him out of bed. 

The fall jostles his soul to yeet from his body, as it has randomly for the past week, “Jeez, Mabel,” Dipper groans obnoxiously, grabbing his body's hand and yeeting back into it, only to open his eyes to darkness.

He sits up and blinks a couple times, then brings his hands up to rub his eyes. He does his very, very best not to visibly panic, standing up off his sister. The darkness clears instantly once he loses contact with his sister, “You..” he starts hesitantly, “Come here,” he gestures for her to stand up.

Mabel furrows her brows but goes along with it, her brother reaching out and grabbing her hand, before letting it go, “You’re stealing my sight,” he exclaims with a laugh, grabbing at her hand again, “I can’t see when I touch you, that’s so cool!” he lets go and scrambles for his notebook, flipping through the pages, likely looking for the ability name.

“I’m what?” Mabel replies, uncharacteristically salty sounding, “My ability is to steal someone's sight when I touch them!? No, I don’t want that! I like hugs! I’ll never be able to hug somebody again, Dipper!”

Dipper flips another couple pages, “I doubt that’s it, you can probably learn to do it on command, and besides,” he looks up at her while he reaches for a pen, “Technically, you can take any senses,” he points at her with the back end of the pen, before beginning to write notes about the power onto her page.

There’s a moment of silence before, “That’s not a good thing, Dippy!” 

“Sure it is, you can use it in a fight to disorient someone, or you could use it for a prank or to hide someone from a surprise party,” Dipper lists, counting them off on his hand, “You’re creative! If you learn how to use it you could use it for a lot of things!” 

“I guess..” Mabel mumbles, rubbing her arm anxiously, Dipper reaches out and sets a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry too much, come on, let’s head out and do some exploring,” he gives her a small smile, pulling his hand off her shoulder so he can see again, “Plus, you can use it for pranks,” she lights up at that.

“I totally can!” she shouts excitedly, “I’m gonna need to come up with pranks now, no, we’re going exploring, okay,” she mumbles most of that to herself, even if Dipper hears all of it clearly, “Come on!” she goes to grab his hand and flinches when Dipper has to pull away with an apologetic look.

Both of them paint their solemn faces with joy and sprint outside and into the forest, laughing cheerily.

-=-

While yesterday had been wonderful, getting to explore the forest a second time and see what had changed, getting to check in with the gnomes and see Candy. The only mishaps were Mabel getting distracted by talking to (with?) the animals, and Dipper tripping out of his own body from time to time.

Today though, today was a horrible day. Mabel woke him up by playing the drums at seven in the morning, as if she didn’t know how horrible his ability to sleep through the night already was. He had to deal with her drums for the next two hours which pierced his ears in a way that can’t even be put into words. 

His ears were ringing when he finally got a moment of quiet, let’s just go with that.

Then, he finally tried to get out of bed to brush his teeth and get some breakfast, only to fall out of his body standing up.

“Ugh, come on,” Dipper whispered angrily, grabbing his body that had crumpled to the floor. 

He does succeed, though upon standing and taking another step he’s thrown out again, “Come on!” he exclaims, repeating the process, “Let me back in my body, you-!” Mabel walks in the door just as he’s flung out for the sixth time, “Morning Mabel,” he sighs, resigning to laying on the dirty floor once he’s returned to his body.

“What’s up with you?” she asks with a laugh that’s clearly fake.

“What’s up with _you_?” he shoots back as Mabel flops onto the ground next to him, he can feel his soul shake in his body when she accidentally hits him in her flop, he also acknowledges the momentary blindness.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, “I was having a really good morning! And then I accidentally used my power on Grunkle Stan, Pacifica _and_ Wendy! They were so confused and I feel so bad, I don’t like this anymore, Dipper,” 

They lay there in silence for a while before Dipper slowly moves his hand to grip his sisters, “It’ll get better, right? You always know how to look on the bright side, give us an idea on how to make this better,” he rolls his head to give her a small smile, and Mabel pulls her hand away abruptly.

“No! I don’t want you touching me,” she’s _scared_. She watches as Dipper’s eyes suddenly fall shut, “Shoot, did I do something? Dipper?!” she jumps up, sitting on her knees and shaking her brother.

“Mabel, i’m fine! Just had some body troubles today, calm down,” Dipper’s soul calls, he sets a hand on her shoulder, “Couldn’t even get out of bed without losing it, you didn’t do anything,” he sighs, floating down to sit next to her and stare at his own body.

“This isn’t fun,” Mabel whispers, tearing up, “This isn’t fun! I thought that if I ever had powers they’d be amazing! Dipper, this isn’t amazing!” she sobs, pulling her hands up to violently wipe her tears away.

“Hey, wait a minute,” Dipper exclaims suddenly, “Your power doesn’t have any effect on me when i’m out of my body!” Mabel turns towards the door, where she hears Dipper’s voice coming from, 

“What?” she sniffles, wiping snot from her nose, “I don’t?” Dipper shakes his head, then remembers he’s more or less invisible.

“You don’t! We can start there, why don’t we go practice our abilities? Then our abilities can be awesome!” he steps on his own body and shrieks in surprise, “That, was not on purpose,” he laughs awkwardly and Mabel snorts, wiping her face one more time for good measure.

“Alright, let’s go practice!” Mabel shouts, throwing her fist into the air and jumping up to leave the room. Dipper manages to get into a sitting position but doesn’t risk standing up, Mabel turns to back to him, “Dip?”

“I can’t walk,” he laughs awkwardly, “Everytime I jostle my body my soul leaves and I already have a lot of bruises,” 

Mabel stares at him before, “Okay, why don’t we make getting out to the forest your training! You try and keep your soul in your body while we walk!” Dipper nods, suddenly filled with a confidence only his sister could inspire, “Just treat it like.. You’re recovering from a deadly illness and are just now learning how to walk again!” 

Dipper gives her a weird look before they both laugh at the weird comparison, “Alright, alright, I got this!” Dipper pulls himself to his feet slowly, putting one foot in front of the other. 

This turned out to be just as difficult as he expected it to be, and he made it two steps before hitting the ground a little too hard, “Dangit,” he huffs, righting himself before his body has the chance to fall fully to the ground, “Mabel, am I really expected to walk throughout the house collapsing every step I take?” he asks her with a deadpan expression.

“Well, no! Why don’t you try.. Imagining your soul chained to your body! Imagine that it can’t leave, see if that works?” Dipper very much looks skeptical, but it’s better than nothing. He stands once again, imagining heavy iron chains locking his soul-self’s feet to his physical ones.

He makes it further than last time, five or so steps, before his chains snap and he has to frantically try and stop his body from hitting the ground. He tries to ignore how embarrassed he feels, because he certain /looks/ like he’s learning to walk again. Taking soft, slow steps.

Mabel encourages him to try again, telling him, “You made it further that time! Maybe it’s working!”

The distance he can make it doesn’t go any higher, and he quickly decides he isn’t going down the stairs until he’s certain he isn’t going to collapse. So Mabel produces another idea, “Okay, howsabout instead of chains you imagine.. A magical barrier that your soul can’t pass through surrounding your body?” she suggests, Dipper nods after a second.

“I can do that, I can do this, this is nothing, I’ve lived my entire life being insulted, I can keep my own soul in my body,” he shakes his hands out for a second, already imagining the shield, before taking a step.

It takes less time than when he didn’t do anything at all for his soul to slip out, “Dammit!” Mabel giggles behind her hand and Dipper rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah yeah, any other bright ideas, Mabel?” She hums and stares off for a second in thought before lighting up in excitement.

“Yes! Stay here, keep practicing!” she’s already sprinting off while she speaks, running down the stairs. Dipper groans but does as he’s told, going back to the chains method and occasionally trying a simple mantra, anything he can think of on his own.

Mabel returns after anywhere between thirty minutes and an hour, holding a necklace and three bracelets in her hands, “Really? You went out and got _jewelry_?” Dipper looks annoyed, and he’s sitting on the ground now on his phone.

“Why aren’t you practicing?” Mabel asks pulling her phone out and reading something on it’s screen.

“I was, but I got bored of covering my body in bruises,” 

Mabel nods, more likely than not having heard him at all, “Alright, put this on,” she hands him the necklace. It’s a black soft rope-life band that’s closed with a plastic clip, easy to pry open in the event of needing to pull it off quickly. The end holds four polished black crystals **[Obsidian, Apache Tears, Black Tourmaline and Jet** , he gives her a confused look, “They’re grounding crystals, just trust me,”

Dipper hesitates before unclipping it and pulling it on, he gives her another, identical expression. She nudges him with a bright grin, the three bracelets she was holding now on her wrist **(One is pinkish [Rose Quartz], one is black [Obsidian] and one is a brownish-blackish [Apache Tears])**

Dipper holds the necklace in his hand for a moment longer, before taking a few steps around the room. He successfully takes a full lap before looking down to the necklace again than to his sister, “Holy shit, Mabel you’re a genius!” he laughs, jumping at her and wrapping her in a hug.

“Don’t thank me yet! We haven’t made it outside,” she laughs as they pull away from the hug, “Come on!” Mabel grabs his hand and they run down the stairs and out the door.


End file.
